User blog:Titanium Ninja/Escape From Torture Episode 3- Escape From Pookies
Episode 3 of Escape From Torture which is named Escape From Pookies. Note that only Agent Bon Chaos, Agent Titanium, Agent Black Puffle and Agent Bongi6 are included in this episode. Agents Bon Chaos, Titanium, Bongi6, and Black Puffle will get revenge on pookies by robbing their gold due to the fact they're abusing puffles at the Pet Shop and always have some gold with them. All four agents have the feeling that puffles are being invaded and are wanting to show their love to their puffles, so they decided to express it to pookies. They're the ones who made it miserable to puffles... (Note that this story can have violence in it.) Copyright @ Titanium Ninja Company and Robber Penguin Agency. _______________________________________________________________________________ Agent Bon Chaos: Hey guys! We're off today! What do you wanna do? Agent Bongi: Hmm..... Agent Titanium: There's a hockey game on! Let's watch it! Agent Black Puffle: Wait, guys! How about we rescue puffles? Not just black puffles, ALL PUFFLES! Agent Bongi: Rescue? What do you mean? Agent Titanium: You mean like going to the Pet Shop and prevent puffles being abused by pookies? Agent Bon Chaos: That would be awesome! Agent Black Puffle: Yea, that's pretty much what I meant... Agent Bongi6: HELL YEA! Agent Bongi6: Let's go! Agent Black Puffle: We can also rob pookies. They always have gold somewhere! Agent Titanium: LET'S DO DIS! *All agents arrive at Pet Shop, seeing pookies all over the place.& *Agent Titanium walks up to a pookie.* Agent Titanium: Hi missy, got any gold with ya? Pookie: Mo! Go away chu monsta! *All agents also have puffles with them.* Pookie: EWW!!! PUFFLE!!! Pookie: Puffles are stupid and annoying. This Pet Shop shall be ours! Agent Bon Chaos: Excuse me? Agent Bon Chaos: Puffles rule! Pookies drool! Pookie: One day, PUFFLES WILL NOT EXIST! Agent Bongi6: In your dreams.... Agent Black Puffle: Puffles were first, pookies were second. Pookie: First is the worst, second is the best! Pookie: HAHA! Agent Titanium: HAHAHAHA. Funny. Not. Agent Titanium: One day... you'll see. Why can't you act like a regular child? Pookie: I have my ways... *All of a sudden, a prep comes and gets in the converstion and taps Titanium.* Prep: Dude......are you an idiot? Pookies are awesome! Pookie: Yeah! Agent Black Puffle: PREP ALERT!!! Prep: Who cares? I'm stronger than you wimps. Agent Bon Chaos: I can wrestle you in no time! Prep: Sure you can.... anyways, you wimps leave her alone. Puffles are nothing but dumb. They are useless for us. Agent Bongi6: Have ever even gone to school? Prep: Umm.... yea! That school by the Mine! Agent TItanium: Bet you do nothing but just show girls of your muscles during class. Agent Bon Chaos: No wonder you're so ignorant. Agent Black Puffle: Either you leave us alone, or we'll do something to you.... Prep: HAHA! No. I do good in school! I got a 25 on my math test! Bet you got nothing! Agent Black Puffle: Wow.......you are that stupid? Prep: Shut up. All of you. Agent Titanium: We have opinions. Respect it. Prep: A bad one. Why should I respect it? You guys are doing the wrong thing! Agent Bongi6: We're doing the wrong thing for protecting loving furry and fluffy creatures by abusers? Prep: Pretty much. Agent Bon Chaos: Get a life. Prep: I already have on. Later losers! Pookie: MOOOO!! CAN U PICK ME? Prep: Sure! *He and the pookie left....* Agent Black Puffle: Let's get someone else! Agent Titanium: Found one! Agent Bongi6: Hi missy! Laura: Hwi! Me Laura! Agent Bon Chaos: Hi Laura! Do you like puffles? Laura: EEEWWWWYY!!! MOO!! Laura: Dey r ugly. Pookie r cute. Agent Bongi6: What a lie.... Agent Titanium: So Laura, you got any gold on you? Laura: Wes. Me mo give woo gold. Agent Bon Chaos: GIVE IT TO US! Laura: MOOOOOOOOOO!!! Agent Bon Chaos: I'll handle her. Your three go find someone else! *All four agents are abusing pookies for an hour.... Until CPPD agents come.* CPPD Agent 1: RPA AGENTS! Get them! Agent Black Puffle: Guys! Quick! Run and get your gold. Agent Bongi6: RUNN!!!! Agent Titanium: RUN FOR YOUR ANIMATED LIVES!!!! Agent Bon Chaos: Woo hoo! They're to slow! *All four agents arrive at the RPA HQ without getting busted. Not just that, they have their gold!* Agent Bongi6: WE DID IT!!!!!!!! WE ROBBED AND ABUSED THEM!!!! Agent Black Puffle: HELL YA!!!! Agent Bon Chaos: LOOK AT ALL THE GOLD WE GOT!!!!! WE'RE MILLIONAIRES!!! Agent Titanium: THIS IS THE EASIEST WAY TO BE RICH! Agent Bongi6: Wait till Unknown hears this! EPISODE ENDED...... Category:Blog posts